prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC20
, dubbed A Double Dose of Smart in the English dub, is the 20th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 20th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Summary The episode begins with Honoka and the science club attempting to make perfume. While most of the club members fail to create anything that's not repulsive, Honoka excels. She fills a spray bottle with her mixture and tries out her perfume, which earns the praise of her fellow club members. Meanwhile, while playing lacrosse, Nagisa thinks about the previous episode's encounter with Ilkubo. Thinking that it was a miracle that they defeated him, she dreads her next encounter with the strongest of Dark King's army. However, she also ntes that Pretty Cure may be getting stronger. She continues her game with a renewed drive to retrieve the remaining Prism Stones as soon as possible. Dark King comments on the fact that the light is drawing ever nearer, and that light must be conquered. Clearly growing impatient, he sends Poisony on a new mission to defeat Pretty Cure and gain control of the Prism Stones. After being teased by Kiriya, Poisony makes it clear that she will do everything in her power to succeed after so many failures. Ilkubo makes sure that she understands the gravity of the situation by reiterating that the Dark Zone, all of its inhabitants, and Dark King himself are at risk of being consumed and destroyed by the light. Poisony plans to capture Pretty Cure and take back the Prism Stones that Pisard and Gekidrago had with them. Meanwhile, after lacrosse, Nagisa egreed to go home with Honoka. She was waiting for her at the gate like they agreed, but Honoka was late. Then Mepple started shouting, that he's hungry. Nagisa was shouting, that they are still at school. Then Mepple started insulting Nagisa, but after Nagisa's look, he said, that she was cute. Then Nagisa slashed the card and made Mepple sleep again. Then "Honoka" came running. She said, that chemistry senpai stopped her. Nagisa and "Honoka" went home, and then another Honoka came running. Kiriya stopped her, saying, that she smells nice. She said, that probably she used some perfume. He guessed, that she used Lily. Honoka told him, what she used. She said that nobody in the science club noticed that. He started saying, that if she wasn't wearing perfume, but didn't finished the sentence. Meanwhile, Nagisa and "Honoka" were at Akane-san's place. They ordered Takoyaki, and Akane gave them doubles. "Honoka" wasn't eating. When Nagisa asked why, she said, that the smell of perfume is getting in her head. Nagisa offered her to go home, but she said, that she's fine. Then Nagisa showed her Mepple, and said, that she putted him to sleep. When she asked "Honoka", how's Mipple doing, she said, that they got into a fight. "Honoka" asked her to show it to her, but Akane-san came and said, that she will come to the next lacrosse match. After that "Honoka" asked again to show her Mipple. Then Nagisa realised, that this is not Honoka. The real Honoka would never mix Mipple and Mepple. Nagisa asked, who is she. Then she started running from her, but "Honoka" followed her. Meanwhile, real Honoka was at Akane-san's, and she said, that Nagisa went home, and she was with her. Honoka realised, that there is trouble. Then Nagisa went into the train. She thought she was safe, but then Honoka came looking for her. She tried to run away, but met another "Honoka". Both tried to prove, that they are the real ones. One of them gave Nagisa her hand to smell. She had the perfume Honoka was making. Other said, that this is not proof, and she might've got into the science club to use it, and showed a bottle. Other Honoka said, that the Honoka with the bottle had snucked into the club room. Each of Honokas tried to proof they are real ones. One said, that her favourite food is Takoyaki, other, that its chocolate. Both were right. Then real Honoka said, that her socks are a little smelly. Nagisa remembered, when she was writing in her notebook that. She recognised, that this is real Honoka. Then "Honoka" said, that this can't be helped. Nagisa and Honoka ran into the warehouse, locking the gates. "Honoka" transformed to Poisony and said, that she is serious today. She succesfully broke the mateal gate with her scream. Then the girls transformed. They were fighting, but pretty cure seemed to be losing. She said, that she admired their luck and courage, but it's not enough to survive. Then Poisony changed her hair into some crazy monster, and cought Black. She started to spin Black and Mepple. She started talking, that she is much more experienced than them ,and that they have no chance of defeating her. poisony then threw Black into one of garages. After she talking, she cought both Black and White and threw thme through the garage roofs. Then Black and White resisted from the water tower and started using Marble Screw. Poisony dodged the move. Black said, that they should try one more time, but Poisony grabbed their hand, so they couldn't do it. She was spinning them round and round, so the girls can't touch hands. But they did it. They used Marble Screw on Poisony's hair, so no metter how far she teleported, the marble Screw hitted her high in the air. After the hit, Poisony screamed very loudly and orange Prism Stone fell from the sky. Meanwhile, in Dusk Zone, Kiriya understood, what happened to his sister. Irukubo explained, that everyone, who were defeated, return to the darkness. They, as creatures of darkness, have only 2 choises: live in darkness or fade away in light. Kiriya chose to live. He went to the scarp, where his sister's soul returned to the darkness, and started screaming. Major Events Nagisa and Honoka have obtained the orange Prism Stone Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Poisony *Kiriya *Ilkubo *Dark King Secondary Characters *Yuriko *Fujita Akane Gallery Poisony long hair attack.jpg|Poisony long hair attack Doing the Marble Screw with Poisony hair.jpg|Doing the Marble Screw with Poisony hair Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure